The invention relates to a method for manufacturing peel-off lids, in which a lid ring is provided having a flanged rim and a sealing surface bordering said flanged rim and the lid ring opening and in which subsequently a peel-off foil is sealed onto the sealing surface. Furthermore, the invention relates to a peel-off lid according as well as to a device for manufacturing peel-off lids.